Marked a Hero CoWritten with Elisa Jackson
by UndercoverMoffat
Summary: **POSTPONED**
1. Chapter 1

**Let's pretend that all of those characters in HON is at the Long Island HON instead, and that Stark isn't a red fledgling, no Stevie Rae, Nefert is NOT evil,**

**Renesmee is in the Amazon visiting the coven there, and of course Jake is there too, sooo**

**Aiden and Seth are brothers, rather than Aiden being Seth's son like in TFS/TES**

Co-Written With Elisa Jackson

Chapter One: Marked  
_Percy POV_

"I don't get it, Grover. Why wear a hat if the Mist will cover anything suspicious?"

Grover and I were getting donuts for Blackjack, and I didn't get why Grover wore a "Save the Whales" if he didn't want to be suspicious. I mean, sure, the hat itself wasn't, but the whale that spouted on top _was_.

Grover gave the money to the cashier. "You know I can't show my horns, 'cause some people can actually _see_." He whispered.

"Oh. Right. I forgot," I said as we made our way back to our rental car. As I was getting in the driver's side, Grover stiffened. When I looked at him, he whispered an explanation.

"It's like a monster, but not a monster."

I got out Riptide, ready to slash through some demigod eating nasties, when a boy with majorly dark sunglasses stepped in front of me and spoke.

"I am the Marker, of the Goddess Nyx. By her request, you and your fellow demigod friends will be Marked."

I felt a pain on my forehead, and then everything went black.

_Thalia's POV_

"Stupid Hydra," I muttered, slashing my spear across the top.

Ali, my fellow Hunter, came at the Hydra with her manipulated fire (she's daughter of Hephaestus, God if Fire) burning the stupid little neck stump thing.

"Ha! High-five!" I held my hand up. Ali, covered in ash, smiled and returned it.

An image shimmered in next to us, and I sighed. This stupid thing again?! Five bucks says it's from Camp Half-Blood.

"Krissie?" I hadn't heard anything from her. She was all quiet when Luke "died", but the Fates were idiots and brought him back. He wasn't some evil physco-path anymore.

"Thalia! Dude, we need your help," Krissie said in half surprise. Yeah, that wasn't the first time I've heard that.

"You _always_ need my help," I pointed out.

"It's about Percy and Grover."

I froze.

"They've been Marked."

_Percy's POV_

When I woke up, my forehead was aching. I didn't feel any cuts, so the aching was probably, from where my head hit the sidewalk. I looked around for Grover. When I saw him on the ground, I freaked. I knew he wasn't dead, though, because he was mumbling something about enchiladas.

What freaked me out was the blue half-moon that was on his forehead.

When he woke up, he looked at me then panicked. "Oh Gods! We were Marked! This is bad, man. We have to tell Chiron!"

When I stood, there was a confused look on my face. He rolled he his eyes. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Dude, all I know is that it looks like someone drew a half-moon on your face with a sparkly sharpie."

He gave me a worried bleat. "I'm not the only one man. Check out your face."

When I looked in the mirror, I realized why my head hurt. And it wasn't because my head got together with concrete.

"Oh. My. Gods!" I whispered, looking at the sparkly sharpie mark on my forehead.

* * *

Okay, confession time. Grover and I broke the speed limit the entire way to camp, while Grover explained to me what being Marked meant.

"So you and I probably become nocturnal, and we'll have to move to the Long Island, House of Night. And then start to want to drink _blood."_ Grover made a face and shivered.

"Calm down, G-Man. We'll work this out." I said in my "hey-I'm-a-confident-guy" voice.

"But Percy, I'm a _vegetarian._ And they don't drink blood."

"Then we won't." I said firmly.

Grover looked at me, then laughed. "DO you know what vegetarian means? It means you don't eat or drink anything that came from a slaughtered animal. And last time I checked your favorite mean was a rib-eye steak. Medium, rare. So you are probably less repulsed by blood than me."

"But we're in this together. Si I'm bit doing anything you don't do."

Grover surprised me by whimpering. "You're the best friend a satyr can ask for, Percy."

"Thanks, G-Man. You're the best friend a half-blood can ask for."

I pulled up to Half-Blood Hill and bolted for the Big House.

_Thalia POV_

I apologized as much as possible as I bolted out of there.

It doesn't really matter how I got there as much as I actually _did._ But I knew, even if I was early, that I was too late.

Annabeth was crying and Elisa, my sister (. . .) stared at her disdainfully.

Krissie cried my name and stepped forward. "We can't find any trace of them anywhere!"

"How do you know they were Marked?"

She tapped her temple and shrugged. "Demigod dream."

"Oh."

Why did she have a dream about this and not me?  
Rachel was sitting at the Hermes table in the dining pavilion, eyes closed, whispering to herself.

Luke sat across from her, talking to her as if to extract information. It was weird, seeing him all on our side again. Especially when we thought he was _dead._

I noticed the way Krissie clenched her fists before waving good-bye and going to sit at the Apollo table. I raised an eyebrow. Interesting . . .

"Hello, Thalia," Chiron said. "How about we have something to eat first?"

I nodded, and went to sit down with Elisa, my only sister.

I noticed how nobody sat with their table much anymore. I wondered when that started to happen . . .

I watched as Krissie said something things to her brethren, and then stood up, walking confidently to the Hermes table.

And she sat down right next to Luke.

I blinked.

She whispered something to him and he laughed. She smiled at the sound. They held hands under the table.

What the . . .?

Okay, what the Hades?!

"Thalia?" Elisa asked me. I turned to her, eye brows raised. She pointed over and I followed her gaze.

Holy Zeus.

Grover and Percy came running up towards us. People flinched. Silent fell over the area. Annabeth ran up to Percy, crying. Elisa flinched next to me.

Gods, what have I been missing?!

_Percy's POV_

Grover and I were fashionably late for dinner, which would have drawn stares and whispered, but our Marks pretty much shut them up.

Annabeth ran up to me and kissed me, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Percy, what happened?"

I explained but stopped when she started sobbing. Nothing bothers me more than seeing my girlfriend cry. I held her as she soaked the shoulder of my shirt and Grover explained the rest.

" . . . So now we have to go to the House of Night in Long Island. Fortunately it's only about a twenty minute walk from the down the beach." He pointed to the Long Island Sound.

"You guys will have to be there a lot. And what about the curfew? You guy's will have to talk to Chiron. You still have to train. Just because you'll be a fledging doesn't mean the monster won't want a Percy and Grover pie for dessert. If anything, they'll want you more," Elisa said, tears in her eyes too.

I gave her a hug. I kinda enjoyed it, even though Annabeth's hand was itching towards her knife. I got really annoyed at that. I mean, Elisa was still a really great friend, though me and Annabeth were dating. And those had been like sisters before we started going out. Since then, everything had changed.

Elisa wasn't so open with me anymore. She didn't laugh as much when I did water tricks for her. And when I said anything nice to her, she'd blush and wouldn't meet my eyes. I'm not a good lip reader, but I swear she would say to herself, "he doesn't mean it, he doesn't mean it.

And then I'd hug her and say, "Of course I mean it. You're an amazing person. I can't believe you don't have a boyfriend."

Then Annabeth would walk up, her stormy gray eyes predicting trouble. She's look at us, her face stony cold. Then she's look at Elisa as if she wanted Mrs. O'Leary to use her as a chew toy. Annabeth and Elisa exchanged a few formal words, each staring the other down. Then me and Annabeth would leave,

I thought about all this as I comforted my two favorite girls. They were both really confusing . . . and really territorial. Then it hit me: they were fighting over me!

But as soon as the thought entered my mind I shoved it away. I was just a simple guy hanging out with two very complicated girls. Girls were pretty confusing . . .

"Okay, well, It's not like we can do anything right now. DO you guys want good? OR would prefer blood?" Travis Stoll with a mischievous grin.

"Travis, shut up! This is so not funny!" Juniper, Annabeth, Thalia and Elisa yelled at him. Talk about gaining up. Nothing was more dangerous than a group of angry girls who knew how to use weapons. Well, maybe a group of angry girls who knew how to use makeup. Then you'd be in a lot of trouble.

Krissie spoke up, pulling out of her conversation with Luke. "They're right Travis. It could be you in this situation. They could very easily die. You at least gotta give them props for not going insane." Krissie shot him a death look.

"Sorry," Travis mumbled. He sulked back to his seat the Hermes table, making sure to stay out of Krissie's way.

I stopped hugging Elisa and kissed Annabeth. "I'll be okay," I assured her, before going to sit at the Poseidon table. Tyson was still reaping Dad's place, so I ate alone. Then Grover sat down beside me.

"We have to pack and set out soon. If we don't reach the House soon, our bodies will reject the Change. Then, we'll die a bloody, painful death." He shivered

"Maybe you should tell me a little more about this stuff. I don't want them to drink my blood cause I said something totally stupid and guy like."

Grover laughed, "They wouldn't drink you're blood. It would taste too salty. And they do have rules about that kind of thing."

I stared at him. "How do know this stuff?"

He rolled his eyes. "Percy, maybe you should ask Annabeth if you can borrow some books. Because of your connection to the seat, the vampyres would taste the saltwater that runs through your blood."

"What would they taste if they drank your blood?"

Grover smiled. "Dirt," he said.

"Why would we die if we don't to the House of Night?"

Grover stopped smiling. "We have to be around a coven of vampires for our bodies to change."

"And if we don't change, we die?"

Grover sighed and got up. "That pretty much sums it up." Then he walked away, leaving me with bloody death scenes in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Moving

_Percy POV_

I had just finished packing my bag when I heard a timid knock and Elisa walked into my cabin. This surprised me. I though she one of those people who always followed the rules. Heck, everyone thought about Elisa that way. But now she was starting to prove us all wrong . . .

"Hey," I smiled at her, even though I was still kinda surprised.

She smiled, relaxing, "Hey." She stopped talking. She stared at me, though I had a feeling she was staring at my Mark.

The situation was getting awkward. I started to randomly talk. "So, um, how's it going? Are you still in for helping me with the chariot for the race in two weeks?"

She took a deep breath, "Percy, that's not what I wanted to talk about. I was wondering how prepared you are for you new life." She gave me a sad look as tears started to well up silently in her eyes.

I tried to smile as I sat her down next to me on the bed, "Hey, I'm not starting a new life. I love everything about this place. And I can't just all of a sudden leave Annabeth. Don't worry, I'm coming back. There's just too much here."

Elisa nodded, looking as if she knew I was going to say that, but still wished I wouldn't.

"That's what you say now. But it's truly amazing there. Like you wouldn't believe. Remember when you went to the Lotus Hotel? You felt like you wanted to stay there forever. The House of Night is pretty close to that. Trust me."

I was shocked. I though she told me everything! "You went there? You never told me that!"

She made a face. "I didn't. But know how a person or two that does." She got up to leave. "Chiron said I could take you and Grover there. We leave in an hour."

And she left me there, wondering what other things about her would surprise me.

* * *

I kissed Annabeth one last time. "I'll be okay. Trust me, it's gonna take more than this Mark to put me in danger. I'll be fine."

Annabeth didn't believe me. She looked at Elisa to be sure.

"He'll be okay, Annabeth. I'm going to introduce him and Grover to some people there. I'll make sure he's still alive when I walk out the door." Elisa smiled at Annabeth.

I was relieved. Last night, I IM'd my mom. Naturally she started to freak. But then Juniper and Annabeth walked in, followed by Elisa, Krissie, and Thalia

Those five had been obsessively packing and re-pacing mine and Grover's clothes. Since my mom wouldn't physically be there to supervise, she watched them and ignored mine and Grover's complaints.

Luke walked in, looking to share some s'mores and a walk with Krissie. When they left, that left Grover and I to deal with two upset girlfriends and two stubborn sisters.

Eventually, Grover and Juniper left. Thalia and Annabeth stayed with me as we listened to Elisa explain how the school worked.

But now that it was time to go, I didn't want to leave. I mean, I made so many new friends. And I had so many old friends, too. My mind briefly flew back to the army of forty kids, all determined to protect and save Olympus. All of that happened _here._ It didn't happen at some school meant for bloodsuckers. I couldn't go there and no one could make me.

Almost as if reading my mind, Krissie spoke up. "Percy, you have to go. You'll die otherwise. Yeah, we'll all miss you. But it's better if you're alive."

"Are you sure you're not from Athena? 'Cause that sounded pretty smart," Luke smiled at her. She blushed and looked down, but I saw her hold his hand.

I looked at Grover. "Ready?" I asked. When he nodded, I turned and walked down the beach with him at my heels. I saw Elisa hug Krissie and wave good-bye to Luke before running after us.

* * *

When we got there, I stared open-mouthed. The place was _huge._ I mean, sure. I could only see twenty foot high walls, but it stretched about five miles left and right about five more miles of wall heading north. I wondered how many students went here, and if any monsters could get in. But in order for us to get in, we had to somehow get past the three giant guards.

I expected we would have to fight them off, but Elisa (once again) proved me wrong.

She stepped forward, and bowed, her fist placed over her head. I thought I heard her say, "Blessed be," but I wasn't sure.

The guards returned the gesture, then looked at me and Grover curiously. I noticed how Elisa seemed impressed by them.

Elisa looked over her shoulder, seeming to remember that Grover and I existed. Gods, that was annoying.

"Derrick, Zach, Terence. Meet Percy and Grover. They're the new fledglings."

"Blessed be," they said respectfully. Grover repeated them, while I just stood there like an idiot.

"You're very welcome here," one of the big guys said, opening the gate.

"Thanks Terence," Elisa said before walking through. Grover and I exchanged worried glances before following.

We walked a few feet before we heard a bell ring. I pulled out Riptide but Elisa laughed.

"This is a school, Percy. They're dismissing class." She took one step before someone stopped her.

"Hey, Elisa! What brings you here?" Then more people would walk up and start talking to her. Every time this happened, she would introduce us and she'd be forgotten. Eventually, though, the bell sent them scattering to their various classes. Elisa led us to an office type place. Here she stopped and waited.

A minute later, a young woman with black wavy hair smiled and gripped Elisa's forearm. "Merry meet, Elisa."

Elisa followed suit, "Merry meet, Aveena."

Elisa looked at us. "Guys, meet Aveena. She's the High priestess, and your mentor." Elisa did that bowing thing again. She looked at us as if she expected us to it, too.

Elisa continued, "You guys are lucky. Normally, fledglings never share the same mentor. But you guys are different. And it would help you adjust."

Aveena smiled. "Right. But that will be for later. For now, I'll show you where you guys will sleep." She led us across a quad and past a few buildings. Then we stopped at a building painted entirely black.

"Elisa, they sleep in the room across the hall from Jessie. When they get settles, please walk them back to my office." Aveena bowed before leaving.

Elisa turned to us. "You guys are lucky to be sleeping across the hall from my cousin. He's the most popular person here, and they reason why I know so many people." She led us into the building.

There's the kitchen. Help yourself," she said she grabbed a cheer wine out of the fridge.

I went and grabbed a coke from the fridge and followed her and Grover up the stairs.

When we got up there she led us down a hall off to our right. She unlocked a door and motioned us in before disappearing back across the hall. I checked out our surroundings. I caught my breath.

I t was like the room was personalized for me and Grover which meant my half was blue with sea green. I was amazed at how many pictures of my friends and family there were. I lay down on my comforter. It smelled like a sea breeze. I had salt water fish in a huge take next to my bed. I looked over at Grover.

He looked like he was in satyr heaven. He had a snack bar with aluminum and Styrofoam. It looked like his bed was the only man-made thing in a natural forest, 110 miles from civilization. I walked over to his side. The air smelled of flowers and blooming flowers. I was amazed. So _this_ is what the wilderness is like. I walked back to my side and was starting to unpack when Elisa walked back in with another fledgling.

"Grover, Percy, I want you to meet my cousin, Jessie. He's the one of the most popular fledglings here. The only people here more popular are some of the teachers."

I gasped, "Teachers are popular?!"

Jessie stepped forward and shook mine and Grover's hand. "The teachers here are cool. Much better than the teachers from other schools." He made a face.

"School issues?" I asked, able to relate. He nodded, "ADHD, bi-polar, and authority issues. BUT the teachers here get me. So no worries, I don't attack people. But they should be more worried about you. Elisa tells me you have wicked sword sills. Are you taking fencing?" he smiled at me.

I was confused, "They give fencing lessons?"

Elisa smiled. It had a trace of sadness, but it was mostly a proud smile. "I told you guys you wouldn't want to leave!" She turned to Grover. "Grover, do you know how many environmental protection programs they have? The Goddess even gives her people gifts for the elements. She'll probably see your devotion to earth and grant you an affinity. You'll fit right into the school and still shine with that light that you have." She smiled as Grover laughed with delight.

She turned to me, eyes bright with an energy I only see in her when she's really, really, _really_ happy.

"You already have a connection with water, but Nyx will probably strengthen that connect with her blessing. You'll fit right in, too."

I was amazed. "This is normal fledgling treatment? We aren't getting special privileges?"

"No, Percy. You're a different fledgling, but not special. The Houses of Night are used to different.

"Actually, there's a girl further west, over in Oklahoma. She's a third former, yet she already has her vamp tattoos and then some. She has affinities for all five elements. And she's _hot._ It's probably that Cherokee blood that she's got. I know that's what gave me _my_ good looks." Jessie gestured to himself.

Elisa rolled her eyes, "Yeah. That's what all the guys say about her. But I'm more interested in her archer friend. All of the girls who have come to visits her say he's hot," she sighed wistfully. "And she also has two really amazing gay guys for friends. What I'd give to be Zoey Redbird."

Okay. I really wished at that moment that Elisa would shut up. I mean really. There was no need to talk about wanting guys when I was standing right there. I mean, yeah. I was dating Annabeth . . . but it still didn't help my annoyance levels. And besides, who wanted to day gay guys?! Is that what I had to do? Make out with Grover?! No way!

"But, oh well. Plenty of amazing guys here. I think I'll live without them," Elisa looked at me out of the corner of her eye. That is, until her phone rang.

"Hey, Krissie! Yeah, I'll be late. I have to do a few things here. You are? Then don't talk to me, get ready! Yeah I'll see you in the morning."

Elisa put her phone away. "Sorry. That was Krissie telling me her and Luke had a date, so she don't see me until morning. But that's in the morning. Right now, you have to get down to Aveena's office, for your schedules. Jessie can come with ya'll. He has an affinity to influence people, so he's pretty popular. He'll introduce you to some people. I have to go say hi to a few friends. I'll find you guys in a few minutes." She gave us all a hug and Jessie a high-five before leaving.

It took forever to get back to the office building. Jessie kept stopping people to introduce us. It felt like we had met the entire school but Jessie said _that_ was maybe a hundredth of the students. The place was bigger than a high school, and I just wanted to get where we were supposed to be.

But eventually, we got there. I saw Elisa talking to a huge group of vampires and a few fledglings. She waved at us and left the group.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say hi to a few of my friends."

"A few?" Jessie laughed.

"Whatever. Come on, Aveena's waiting."

She led us through the door to a seriously dark room. The strange part was that I was able to see perfectly. I guess it's the Change taking place.

Grover and I sat down across from Aveena and waited for her to speak.

"So boys. What classes have you taken? What would you like to take? What are your specialties?" She smiled politely.

"Ummm . . . ." Grover and I looked each other, unsure.

"Well, they're both really good with a sword." Elisa took over helping us out. "And Grover plays the reed pipes. He also is good at art." Elisa looked Grover over. "And I think he might want to learn a language other than Ancient Greek. French, maybe" she looked at Grover for approval. He nodded.

"And put him in archery, too. That leaves Vamp. Soc. Class." Aveena handed Grover his schedule. "What about you, Percy?" Aveena asked.

"Just let Elisa do my schedule. She knows what I'm good at better than I do."

Elisa beamed at me, which made me feel how Annabeth made me feel, which was weird . . .

"I think you should give him fencing and swimming. Definitely swimming." She smiled at me again. But I don't know what language he wants," she turned to me.

"I think I'll just stick with Greek, I have enough trouble with English." Elisa nodded then watched Aveena write it down.

"You should put him in equestrians, too. He has a special connect with horses as well."

"IS he any good at art?" Aveena asked.

Me, Grover and Elisa looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. Aveena smiled, "I'll take that as a no. What about acting?"

I looked at Elisa and shrugged. Sure, I'd give it a shot. It couldn't be that bad.

"Alright then, acting it is. And what about your last class?" I thought really hard. There wasn't much else I could do or want to do. Then it hit me.

"Cant I take mythology? I could use the extra help in that subject."

Elisa rolled her eyes but Aveena smiled. "Sure," she said writing it down before handing me my schedule.

I promptly compared mine and Grover's schedule. We had fencing and Vamp Soc together, but that was it besides lunch. He had art, music, French and archery. I had swimming, Greek, dram, equestrians and mythology.

I looked up. "So do we start today?"

Aveena smiled. "If you want. But I was thinking you should learn your way around first."

I tried to hide how scared I was. I turned to Elisa. "So, you gonna play tour guide?"

She shook head. "Actually, Jessie and Aveena already promise me they'd help you. I have to go if I want breakfast in a few hours. But I'm keeping my promise to Annabeth. TO make sure you're still alive, you guys have to walk me to the gates. She smiled hopefully at me.

How could I say no? I wanted a little more time with her anyway.

"Sure," I said smiling. She led Grover and I out of the door with Aveena walking slowly behind us. When there was enough room for all of us to walk side by side she slowed down. WE walked to rest of the way in silent.

When we got the gate, she hugged Grover. Then she turned to me, and I buried my face in her hair as I hugged her.

"You will visit, right?" I asked her. I needed something familiar in my world, and she visited here anyways.

"Of course. And if I can't find either of you, I'll leave a note. And with Aveena's permission, I'll bring some of our friends." She looked to Aveena.

"Of course. They may visit at anytime on the weekends, as long as they are with you."

Elisa bowed. "Thank you, Priestess, and blessed be. Merry me."

Aveena said the same, then walked away.

I hugged Elisa one more time. "Don't forget to IM me, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll do that," Elisa nodded. "I should go. See ya." Then the gates opened and she walked away.

_Elisa POV_

"I love you Percy."

I whispered this as I walked away. I knew he couldn't hear me. I was long gone from the House of Night. But that didn't mean that it wasn't true.

I started to cry. I loved Percy, but he loves Annabeth. At least at Camp, I could still see him. But anywhere else, there was no guarantee. Now he was where girls literally got more beautiful every day. Even if he dumped Annabeth, there was no hope for me and him.

I sniffed and dried my eyes. Crying wasn't going to change anything. I could content myself by being glad that at least my friends had great love lives. And I was _not_ talking about Annabeth. She acted like the world would end if Percy and I had one minute alone together.

I'll be friends with her when she and Percy breakup.

But at least Krissie and Jumper had good lives. Actually, I was expecting a full report on Krissie and Luke's date. I just hoped that if things had gotten dirty, then she wouldn't go into detail. I jogged the rest of the way home, thinking how lucky Krissie was that she at least had guy she could get dirty _with._

_Krissie POV_

I lost sleep over it. I didn't want to think about, and Luke provided a good distraction, but even he couldn't stop those stupid demigod dreams. One line that the Marker said really got to me. What did he mean when he said, _and your demigod friends_? I was worried about everyone. Especially Luke.

Gods what would I do if I lost him again?

I wrapped my arms around his waist as I thought about this.

We were walking back to Camp. Luke had many ways out, so leaving was the easy part. It was getting back in, unnoticed, that was tricky.

He said something to me, but I didn't hear him because something caught my eye. I gasped and took a step back. Luke stood protectively in front of me.

"I am Marked of the Goddess Nyx. By her request you will be Marked."

Everything went dark.

* * *

I woke up screaming.

I sat upright, quickly, and looked around. "Calm down," he said, "I'm right here."

I breathed a sigh of relief and threw my arms around his shoulders, sobbing.

* * *

I ended up sending Elisa an IM. "Elisa!" I gasped when I saw her. "You'll never guess what happened!"

And of course, being a daughter of Zeus and all, she said, "Wait, let me guess. You were Marled?" I shook my head and dragged Luke over, "Not just me."

"OH my gods!" Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction, too.

"What happened?" I bit my lip. I was about to ask where to start when she said, "No. Never mind. Chiron should her it first. Just try to get over as fast as you can."

"See you at the Big House."

_Elisa POV_

I woke up from my ridiculous dream of flying pigs throwing donuts at me. I looked around until I saw an image shimmering, demanding to be seen. I threw in a drachma and waited.

"Oh my GODS! Elisa! You'll never guess what happened!"

"Wait, let me guess. You were Marked?" I looked away from Krissie's panicked eyes and once again looked at her forehead. She shook her head, "Not just me." She dragged Luke into the picture.

"Oh my gods!" I whispered. Not again! I had already lost two of my friends to the House of Night, now I had to lose two more?! IN my annoyance, I silently cursed Nyx fro not sending Annabeth there. I mean, yeah, she's probably hook up with Jessie. And that would be creepy, not to mention wrong. But it was way better than having her hook up with Percy. I'd rather get pregnant by Ares than have those two moaning together. But that wasn't the problem right now.

"What happened? I demanded, then changed my mind, "No, never mind. Chirson should hear it first. Just try to gert over here as fast as you can."

"See you at the Big House."

Krissie's grim voice matched the grim fantasies spinning in my head.

* * *

"So the reason why you got Marked is because you were SNEAKING OUT?" Annabeth screamed at Krissie and Luke.

I couldn't blame her. They snuck out, and two of my friends slipped from my fingers (again) because of it. The only thing that stopped me from yelling at them myself was the pain and fright on their faces. As it was, I was still tempted to. After all, the Goddess still claimed them as her own. It didn't get much more permanent than that.

"Chiron, they have to start packing. Jessie's friend Sunny died because he didn't get there in 24 hours. They don't have long." I looked at Chiron, willing my facial muscles to not reveal the pain I was going through.

"Chiron sighed. "Alright then. It appears the Gods will it to be so," he gave a sad smile. "We're losing campers to this goddess. At least our campers live in a peaceful and protected environment." He looked at me.

I sighed, "Right. Should I take them there? I can find Percy and Grover and introduce them to people."

"Yes, please do," Chiron dismissed us with a wave of his hand.

"I'll help ya'll pack." I said to Luke and Krissie on our way to the cabins. Krissie stopped walking, "You aren't mat us, are you?" She begged me with her eyes.

What could I say? Yeah, I was mad. But they didn't mean to do anything except go for a walk. No one could blame them.

"Well, I'm kinda upset but you guys didn't mean to do anything. I just have to get used to seeing my friends leave." I looked down. I didn't want to see my friends face. I felt the tears coming.

Luke surprised me by hugging me.

When he stepped away, he put his arm around Krissie's waist and started walking again. "We aren't leaving. At least not permanently. And besides Krissie would kick my ass if I didn't with her to visit you," he kissed Krissie.

"I thought I was here to help you pack, not witness a make-out session." Okay I loved my friends. especially Luke and Krissie. They were like my brother and sister, but I still didn't want to see them do that stuff. It was gross. Not to mention it makes me want what I can't have with Percy. All in all, I didn't want, o r need to see that.

They stopped (thank the Gods!) and laughed.

I turned and walked away. "Too late. You guys will probably have more fun 'packing'," I made air quotes, "Alone then with me making comments. Come find me when you're done."

"Where will you be?" Krissie called over her shoulder. Luke kept walking, knowing I knew that he didn't care where I ended up as long as I was safe and wasn't bugging him and Krissie.

Whatever. That was fine. I'd go to the archery range or the stadium. Or maybe I'll go to the river and think about Percy. No, not that last option. I just needed to be somewhere that kept me from thinking how my life was falling apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Elisa POV_

"Alright guys, ready to go?" I asked after the tearful good-byes (mostly from Annabeth to Luke) and hugs (well not really hugs. It looked like Annabeth was Luke's second skin — that he was more than ready to shed) were done. I was anxious to go see Percy, but I mostly wanted to leave because Krissie had perfect aim at Annabeth and I could tell her patience was waning. It was time to go.

After another hug, we left. I saw Krissie link her arm possessively through Luke's. I rolled my eyes.

We walked along the beach in silence. I knew that if Percy was able to, he would sneak out and surf. Or maybe he wouldn't. I hadn't seen him since he got enrolled, and I had no idea if he got a girlfriend. If he did, he was probably spending time with her.

We finally got to the gates. With relief I saw it wasn't a Warrior I knew. I didn't want anyone to ask why I looked like I was in pain. I wasn't ready for that.

When we walked in, class was still in session. For this, I thanked all the Gods and Goddesses (Nyx included). We walked straight to the office.

As Aveena filled out their schedules, I pointed out what they were good at Krissie got archery, music, equestrians, Vamp. Soc., fencing, drama and swimming. (I noticed with relief that she didn't have swimming with Percy. I didn't need her having fantasies). Luke got the exact same thing. I wasn't sure if that was because Aveena was picking up on their in-love vibes, or id it was because they were good at the same things. Probably a mix of both.

"I'll show them around." I volunteered. I wanted to check on everyone (AKA: if Percy had a girlfriend, I would rip her head off).

"Okay, have fun," Aveena waved as she walked out.

When we were halfway to the dorms, the bell rang. I took a deep breath and prepared for the onslaught. I had about twenty seconds before people realized I was there. And I was right I had just finished counting to twenty when I heard my name being called.

"Elisa! Over here!" I wanted to look to Luke and Krissie for help, but they were newer at this than I was. I put on what I hoped was a happy smile and got ready to speak, but Jessie saved me. He put his hand on my shoulder and steered me out of the throng that I was starting to form.

The kids, seeing that I couldn't talk to them, left to their various classes. Luke and Krissie practically ran after us.

"What's goin' on, cous?" Got some new friends?" He nodded to Luke and Krissie.

I looked over at my friends, whose hands were getting nearer and nearer to their weapons. It was time to get more relaxed. Bit time. I introduced them to Jessie. They realized immediately.

Jessie ended up showing Luke where he stayed as I walked Krissie to her dorm. But in the common room something me stop. I was so mad, everything was tinged with red.

"Have you seen him swim? It's like the water conform around him! And his abs are _amazing!_ But every time I ask him out, Percy always turns me down."

I turned to the girl and looked at her. I could tell the air was charged with ozone, but I did my best not to striker her with lightning. As it was, people were starting to notice the crackling noise.

Before the girl noticed my hate stare, Krissie pulled on my arm and we finished walking to her dorm.

Like Percy's, Krissie's dorm was personalized just for her. It had plenty of pictures, a small shrine to Apollo, a radio with giant speakers (I hoped her room was sound proof. Krissie was a rocker and she liked things loud) a place for her arrows.

But Krissie was ignoring this. She was staring at me.

"What was that about?" She demanded.

I decided to play dumb, "What was what about? You mean how stared at that one girl? I just though I knew her, but I wasn't sure."

Krissie shook her head, "I saw your eyes. Do you know that when you get mad, your eyes flash like lightning? And what about the crackling noise? You were _so_ getting ready to zap her. You were mad because she asked out Percy. Repeatedly." She ignored me when I accidently made it thunder,.

Well she had a point, I just had to make it seem like I was mad about something else.

"Well of course I was mad! He's Annabeth's boyfriend! She's my friend! It's my _job _to get wmad when someone asks him out!"

"Really? Could've fooled me. You and Annabeth hardly talk anymore. And I see the way you look at Percy. It's pretty obvious you like him, Elisa." She looked me in the eye, so I knew it was the ugly truth.

I sagged in defeat, "How many people know about this?"

Krissie laughed, "Apparently everyone except him and that idiot girl whose dumb enough to ask him out. You and Annabeth could kill he right your eyes, I swear!"

I laughed with her, then I was ready to socialize.

"Wanna go see everyone? I haven't seen anyone in so long. And I want to see my cousins. And there's Luke and Grover and —"

"Percy." Krissie finished with a smile. She knew I liked him. I idly wondered how long she knew. As long as Athena didn't curse me for going after her daughter's boyfriend, I was fine.

"Sure. Then you can show me and Luke around." Then I showed her how to get to the boy's dorm.

When we got there, everyone I wanted to see was there.

Except Percy.

Once I was done saying hi to everyone, I _had_ to know where Percy was. So I asked.

"OH. He's studying with some girl. Maybe she'll finally stop asking him out, if she thinks she has a chance." Grover shook his head. "The girls here are so persistent! It makes me miss the girls at Camp. At least they can handle the rejection."

Krissie looked at me, willing me to not go all Zeus's-daughter-who-can-kill-everyone-with-one-strike-of-lightning. But she didn't have to, because at that moment, Percy walked in with a Greek textbook in his arm. I could tell that nothing had happened with the girl, and that calmed me down.

He smiled at me, which started to test my anger. He was _so darn cute_ when he smiled. What was I supposed to do with these feelings for him? It (sorta kinda) wrecked my friendship with Annabeth, was _in every thought I had,_ and wasn't very healthy since he lived here and I lived at Camp. But my only worry was what he thought about me. And that was bad.

"Keel calm," I told myself. I saw Krissie give me an encouraging nod.

"So how's school?" I asked him but Grover interrupted.

"What school? For him, it's just a period where girls as him out," he bleated. Percy blushed, "It's not like that. Okay, maybe. But it's not like I say yet to any of them." He looked at me.

It was my turn to blush. I didn't want to set myself up or anything, but it made me feel so much happier to think that the look meant _something._

"Wanna go for a walk? I haven't seen you in forever." Percy gave me a hasty explanation, as if I were going to reject him.

That threw me off balance. I wanted to. Really_, really_, badly. But I also had to show Krissie and Luke around. I didn't want to, but I had to try and compromise.

"Sure. Wanna help me show Krissie and Luke around?" I wanted to sing when Percy suddenly seemed less interested.

"Don't worry, Cous. I Got this. Just go for your walk and come back to tell us about it later." Jessie smiled and waved us off.

I thought I heard Percy mutter, "Thank the Gods," but I was too busy thinking. And all I was thinking was ha-ha Annabeth. HA-HA.

_Percy POV_

All I could think was "THANK YOU JESSIE!" as Elisa and I walked out of the common room. I did not want Krissie and Luke taking Elisa's attention from me. I needed to talk to someone who accepted who I was. I mean, Grover accepted me, but that was because he was forced to. Elisa wasn't, yet she was okay with everything that was going on.

We didn't walk in silence for very long. I had a lot to tell her, and she a lot to tell me. We had a limited time, so I had to get the conversation going.

"So what am I missing at Camp? Aveena said I could take a week off to go train soon. It'll be nice to retain some normalcy." I smiled at the last sentence. I didn't' want a normal life. I never had one. What I wanted was to go back to Camp and forget that I was ever Marked.

Elisa was quiet for a minute. "You aren't missing much. Clarisse is still a bully, the Stoll twin's still do pranks, and the Athena cabin is still dominating in Capture the flag. The only thing that's changed is that my closest friends have been Marked."

And she sounded so sad, I stopped and hugged her. I mean, I still had my best friend, and she didn't. She would be walking alone back to Camp. At least I had someone who was close to me.

As she hugged me back, I ignored the whispers I could hear behind me. I didn't care what they thought. My friend was hurt, so I wanted to comfort her. Big deal. It's not like was proclaiming my love to her or anything.

When we finally pulled apart, Elisa smiled at me. Darn it! She was making me feel things that I only felt for Annabeth . . . and that was NOT a good thing. I mean, hey. Don't get me wrong or anything, Elisa was a great person! It was just that Annabeth was my girlfriend. There was no way in Hade I could get those two missed up. They'd probably both try to get Mrs. O' Leary to use me as a chew toy. And last time I checked, Percy's didn't taste very good.

"So, how's school going? You're finding your way around?" Elisa seemed genuinely worried about this. It made me want to laugh.

"Don't worry, I can find my way around pretty well. And if I can't, there's always a girl who's ready to take my hand and drag me all the way there. I swear, I need all my hero training just to fend them off." Elisa and I laughed, which was nice. It almost seemed like were normal, not a girl who's half god, and not a guy who was chancing into a vampire. But then Elisa had to go and make it all awkward.

"Annabeth must hate that," she said. She looked at time, apparently unaware of the mental chaos she just caused me.

I wondered If Elisa could help. I sighed. "Annabeth . . . Annabeth seems kinda mad at me. And the only thing I can think of is that she's mad at me, because I got Marked."

Elisa didn't say anything for a moment. "Why do you think that?" She finally asked.

I thought back to the one IM that Annabeth sent to me. And as I thought about it, I found myself explain to Elisa . . .

_I was just starting to get out of the pool when I saw a shimmering image. Wondering who it could be, I tossed in a drachma._

_Annabeth stood there, arms crossed, her stormy gray eyes predicting trouble. I guess it was the ADD (Did I see a butterfly behind her?), but I didn't notice these things. All I noticed was that my girlfriend had taken time out of her busy day to IM me. _

"_Hey, Annabeth. What's going on? I've missed you so much." I smiled, suddenly uneasy from her flashing eyes._

"_Why haven't you tried to get a hold of me yet?" She demanded. No, hi I've missed you; I still love you, nothing. She was mad, so I had to be careful as I explained myself._

"_Well, I'm, um, just getting settled. I was thinking about talking to you, but I had to study for one of my tests." I knew she would still be majorly mad at me, but it was worth a shot._

_For a moment she seemed to calm down. "What subject?" She asked._

_When I quietly said, "Greek language," She exploded again. _

"_You already speak the Greek language! You don't need to study! I guess you just don't want to talk to me because I'm not like you anymore."_

_I tried to interrupt her, but I was too later. Her hand waved over the mist and she was gone._

When I was done, I looked at Elisa, wishing for an explanation of why my girlfriend was so mad. Elisa didn't speak automatically, but when she did, my suspicious were confirmed.

"Well your kind of right. She is mad that you got Marked, but she's not mad at you for that. She's mad at herself because she thinks that if she went with you, you wouldn't be here. But she is mad at you." She explained when I breathed a sigh of relief. "She really did think that you didn't want to see her. Actually, it might be good for you to write a note to her and have me give it to her, or IM her or something. I don't you worrying." She looked at me, and I wondered if she really lost sleep at night worrying that I was upset.

She probably didn't, but I still wasn't sure how I felt about that. I guess it was nice that I knew I had someone who cared. But I still felt sort of weird, because she was starting to remind me of Annabeth when she wasn't mad at me. And once again, I did not want to get those two confused.

We walked little longer, talking about life at Camp and life here. We talked until the sun started to rise, and we realized I was beyond late for curfew. WE ran back to my dorm, laughing and joking. We actually ran into Aveena, but she said I could walk Elisa to the gate again. We checked the common room to see if Krissie was still there, but Luke had already taken her back to her dorm.

We walked slowly to the gates, trying to prolong Elisa's visit. But eventually, we got there.

"So you are coming home next week, right?" She asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm coming back. Are you walking here first though?" I figured she would want to see Jessie and Krissie and Luke. Krissie and Luke had to get settled, but after they did we'd all be going back together for training sessions.

She smiled. "Good," she said.

"And I know this won't fix things, but can you tell Annabeth that I'm sorry?"

She nodded. "It won't fix things, but I'll tell her anyways." She waved goodbye and started to leave.

"Don't I get a good-bye hug?" I asked jokingly.

She stopped and turned to look at me. Her look asked me if I was serious, r joking. I opened my arms. She walked back to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. As I wrapped my arms gently around her waist, I imagined what Annabeth would do if she saw us. I imagined the arrow that would probably end up in Elisa's back, and hugged her little tighter. She let go and smiled at me.

"See ya next week," She said.

I smiled back. "See you next week." She waved at me as she opened the gates. I stood there and watcher go. When I couldn't see her anymore, I walked slowly back to my dorm, wondering what else about my life would change, and if these feelings for Elisa would last.

_Elisa POV_

I walked back to Camp, the feel so where Percy hugged me burning against my skin. I wondered if what happened was real or if my ADD and dyslexia coupled with my ADHD had caused me to hallucinate, because what happened seemed too good to be real.

When I got back to Camp, Annabeth was waiting for me. I wanted to laugh because of her drawn knife. Yeah, right. Like she'd hurt me. I'm good with any kind of weapon, and she only had her knife with her.

"So you saw Percy?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah. And?" I asked.

"You spent the entire night there."

"SO? What you think something happened?" I laughed. "For a daughter of Athena, you can be so dumb sometimes."

Annabeth looked like she was ready to gut me with her knife, but I knew she wouldn't. For some stranger reason, she was always afraid to hurt children of the Big Three.

Annabeth made an effort to calm herself. When she succeeded in this task, she looked completely calm. Only her voice showed her anger.

"I'll explain this for you: Percy is _my_ boyfriend. No matter what you do, he will always be _mine._ And if you ever try to change that, remember children of Athena _never_ lose in battle." She spat at my feet.

"Whatever. Just remember hat Percy doesn't want to lose his virginity to a book, so don't get your hopes up wise girl."

I pushed past her, and made my way to the Zeus cabin. But just to remind her, I made lightning strike at Annabeth's feet. Just so she wouldn't forget any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Elisa POV_

What in the Hades were Krissie and Luke doing? I knew the answer was each other, but it still didn't make my mission any better. I only had to get them to Camp Half-Blood, but I didn't want to be the one to get them out of bed in case I heard things. I knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I heard Krissie call.

I rolled my eyes impatiently. "You and Luke need to hurry up I really don't want to know what's going on in there. So please, hurry up."

"Yeah, like you weren't interjecting with Percy." Krissie spoke through the door.

I blushed. Ha, I wish! But Krissie didn't know that nothing happened. "Shut up! We have to go back to Camp Half-Blood."

Krissie walked out buttoning her shirt. _Yuck._ I just hoped they didn't get detention.

"Pack your stuff while I get Grover and Percy." I said waking away. They would probably take a while, so I was hoping I could hang out with Percy before his lame girlfriend drug him off to build a mini sky scraper with Popsicle sticks. I wear I had no idea what Percy saw in Annabeth! I mean, I'm into geeky stuff, too, but I don't have to go rehab for it. I mean gods! I wondered when he'd break up with her.

I knocked on his door and practically dragged him and Grover towards the commons room. I decided to give Krissie and Luke twenty minutes to pack. The question was how to make sure the twenty minutes didn't go to waste.

We ended up practicing fencing. I wasn't use to fighting to only insult, so I lost. Percy and Grover really had fun though.

Eventually, we found Krissie and Luke and we walked back to Camp. Krissie and Luke held hands and whispered in each other's ears. Grover played his pipes while Percy and I flirted. I remembered my little run-in with Annabeth and laughed harder.

"Stop flirting already!" Krissie yelled at us. Percy looked over his shoulder at her, so he didn't see me until I already pushed him in the water. It _did _conform around him. The one chick was right.

He laughed and splashed me before I helped him up.

"Annabeth is going to kill you," Krissie told me warningly.

"Nico would bring her back. Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Grover stopped playing his pipes and looked at me.

I shrugged, "I haven't noticed. But he is pretty hot. I love his eyes," I laughed nervously.

"You never told me that," Krissie demanded.

I shrugged again, "It never came up."

"You should date him. He's our age and you and him are into the same things."

"Wait. The 14-year-old girl who's dating the 23-year-old is telling me to date people my own age?" I looked at her doubtfully.

She shrugged, "I'm not you."

"Which is a good thing because I love _you,_" Luke kissed Krissie.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Percy. He was quiet, looking at the ocean. I wondered if what I said bugged him. I bumped his shoulder with mine.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden?"

He looked at me. "No reason. I just forget sometimes that people want you," he bumped my shoulder back.

I smiled, "Jealous?"

He smiled back but didn't say anything.

We eventually got back to Camp Half-Blood. Thankfully, Annabeth wasn't there to see me flirt with Percy a little more.

It was incredibly amazing having my friends back at Camp with me. We had almost a Camp-wide training session when they were settles. We swapped stories and laughed a lot. We had a sing along and a game of Capture the Flag since Krissie, Luke, and Percy missed the last one. It felt almost normal.

I found out Thalia and her Hunters were leaving that night. I walked them to Half-Blood Hill. Thalia apparently wanted to talk to me alone, because she told the Hunters to go ahead of her.

I waited for Thalia to start talking while she looked at the pine tree that used to house her spirit. She finally got out of her trance and spoke.

"You know sometimes I still wish I was a part of this tree?"

"No, I didn't. But it must've been a lot simpler." I thought about all the stuff she told me about whiles she was the tree. She still had her senses. She could see, hear and feel, everything the average human was capable of. But she said that also included emotions. She told me about all the times she'd see a camper and leave and worried about all the quest-seekers, wondering if they would survive long enough to come back.

"Yeah , it was. But I was so glad to be free. But then things started changing after I came back. And it happens every time I come here. Situations change, people slip away. Sometimes I wish I was the tree so bad, the Hunters say I start to act like one."

I tried to make a joke. "Yup. Completely still and minty fresh. That's you."

Thalia laughed and hugged me. "Just be careful. You're my only sister. I know you've lost people, but so have I. There's no need for me to lose you too."

I looked at my half-sister, the one who helped me with so much since I met her. I wondered if this was the last time we'd ever be this open again.

"I'll be careful," I promised. I wasn't sure if it would help, but I told myself I would become Marked for Thalia's sake. If I did, then Thalia and the Hunters would have to be either Marked with me or completely okay with it.

Thalia smiled, "Thanks. See you when I can." She hugged me one more time, and then sprinted off to join her Hunters.

As I walked back to the Campfire, I thought I heard Nico talking to someone. The dude had some major connections, so I walked up behind him.

He was talking to his sister, Bianca. I was surprised. I thought he was done with bringing back the dead with Happy Meals, but apparently I was wrong.

When she saw me, she waved. Nico turned around.

"Hey," I smiled. "I thought I heard you talking to someone. Sorry to interrupt."

Nico shrugged, "we were just saying bye anyway. What's up with you?"

He put his hands in his bomber jacket as we walked.

"Nothing much. How's Bianca doing?" I asked as I shivered. Wow, it was cold. But I guess that was because I was standing next to Nico. Kids of the Big Three were weird that way. WE usually carried traits our dads have. It's really weird when we all hang out. Nature bends to us. What can we say?

"Bianca's doing good. She found our mom." Nico's voice told me how happy and excited he was.

"Cool. So have you met her yet?" I was really happy for him. He never even remembered his mom, and here she is all of a sudden. Things like that don't usually happen to demigods. We usually got all the bad luck.

"No. But me and Bianca are making plans so I can."

"Awesome!"

WE ended up not going back to the campfire. Instead, we walked around talking about everything we could think of. He eventually mentioned the harpies and curfew, though, so we left for our cabins. As I walked to mine though, I heard what sounded like a gift from the Gods: Percy and Annabeth fighting. I wasn't sure how good of a person this made me, but I secretly hoped this would be a fight that broke tem up. I tiptoed to the nearest hiding place so I could listen in.

_Percy POV_

"Why do you hang out with Elisa so much?" Annabeth was sitting on my lap in my cabin. I didn't know where the question came from, but whatever.

I shrugged, "She's been my friend since she came here. And after I got Marked, she still didn't care. She helps me out a lot. And she told all of the girls at the House of Night that I have a girlfriend, so they backed off a litt.e"

Annabeth ran a hand through my hair, "Any girls you're interested in?"

My mind went to Elisa by itself, but I didn't tell Annabeth that. "Nope," I lied, hoping she would buy it.

She smiled, "Good. Because you're mine." She kissed me, then surprised me.

She went for my pants.

I (gently) shoved her off me. We didn't say anything just looked at each other.

"What was that about?" I asked breathlessly. What just happened? I was pretty sure my girlfriend just tried to make me have sex with her, but I hoped that was just a hallucination. I mean, I really liked Annabeth. Sure, I wanted her. Just not that way.

"I thought you wanted me." Annabeth's tone was accusing, which set me on the defensive.

"I want you, just not that way. And why all of a sudden do you want me to do stuff like that?" My words came out harsher then I meant them to.

"What do you mean, all of a sudden? We've known each other for five years."

I sighed, "But we've only been dating for what? Two months?"

I tried to count the weeks in my head, but I was pretty sure it was less than that.

Annabeth's voice was cold, "We've been dating for a year."

Oops.

I tried to make another excuse, "But still. You're the daughter of Athena. Is that really wise?"

Annabeth looked at me. "You don't want me at all, do you?"

Arrgh. Girls were so complicated. "I want you, but emotionally. I don't think we're ready for the physical part yet."

I thought she would wordlessly walk out of my cabin, but she stayed to argue instead.

"Then when will you be ready? You're 17! Any normal guy wouldn't be talking right now. They'd be too busy with thanking the gods that a girl wanted them. Or is it just because I'm not Elisa?" She seemed to single Elisa out, so I got really, really, really mad.

"Why are you so jealous of her? She's only 14. And do you realize how slutty you sound right now?"

Annabeth's face looked like it was made from stone. "Well if I'm so slutty, then you should go out with someone who isn't. I'm done." She walked out of my cabin, leaving me feelings sick and girlfriend-less.

_Elisa POV_

I finished walking to my cabin, having mixed emotions about what I just heard. I wanted to fly since Percy and Annabeth broke up, but I felt bad that I wanted them to e done. And I wasn't sure how badly Percy was hurting, so that was another factor. I kept walking, wondering where I stood.

I was so focused on this, I walked straight into Percy

"Ow! Damn it! Watch where you're going!" he sounded frustrated.

"Sorry, but apparently I'm not the only one who needs to watch out." It was completely dark, and I had no idea where I was going. But he did, so I wasn't completely to blame. I contemplated pushing past him without saying anymore, but I figured that would just make his mood worse.

He realized who I was. "Sorry, I thought you might be Annabeth. Her cabin's this way, and we just broke up, so . . . I guess you could say I was venting some pent up emotions." He still sounded frustrated, but not at me anymore.

"No problem. And I kinda heard. You guys were loud." I wondered if I should admit to listening in, but guessed that he would figure it out. He was smart.

"How much did you hear?"

"Well . . ." I didn't want him to know I listened the entire time, so I told a white lie. "I heard you guys say my name, so I listened . . . a little. I'm sorry."

He sighed, "Yeah your name did pop up once or twice," he didn't seem inclined to say anymore.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I heard what happened, but I wanted a visual.

"She, um . . . I don't think it's appropriate for people your age."

I laughed, "So did you guys fight with your clothes on or off?" Wow. He really thought I didn't know about sex yet. For a second I thought about all the jokes he probably hadn't heard that I knew since first grade. I considered telling him a few, but it didn't exactly fit the situation.

To my surprise, he didn't laugh. "It was actually about that. And aren't you a little young to know about sex?"

"When did you learn about it?"

He spoke quickly, "That's beside the point. And do you want to hear about it or not?"

"Okay! Tell me. But first, can we please get some light? I feel weird talking to someone I can't see."

"Sure," he lit a match (which apparently he just randomly keeps in his pockets) and lit some branches.

I could finally see his face, which was a relief. I hate talking to people when I can't see their eyes. Eyes always show what people are feeling.

He sat down and stirred the flames. I looked around.

"Um, what if sparks fly? We're in the middle of a valley filled with trees."

He smiled, "But I'm son of the Sea God. We'll be okay."

I waited for details on his and Annabeth's fight, but he didn't speak. He just stared into the fire.

"Sooo . . . you okay? What happened between you and Annabeth?" I didn't want to rush him, but eventually we'd have to stop talking and go to our respective cabins.

He sighed, "Annabeth wanted to have sex. I kissed her, and she tried to unzip my pants. I pushed her away and all of a sudden she started saying I wouldn't do it with her because she's not you. And, like the idiot I am, I called her a slut. And there ends the story of Percy and Annabeth," his lip quivered, like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry. That has to hurt. Want me to talk to her?" I mentally slapped myself for offering to help again.

"No, I think me and Annabeth just need a break," he looked up at the sky and I did the same.

The moon was completely full, which made me think of Artemis that led me to think of the Hunters and Thalia. I imagined what my sister would say If she knew about the situation and my feelings for Percy. She'd probably tell me to just be there for him as a friend and let him go through the process of being dumped. She'd probably say I couldn't help in any other way.

I sighed, knowing my imaginary sister was right.

"You gonna survive tonight?" I looked at Percy.

He thought about it, then nodded.

"Okay, well I'm going to bed. If you need me, just knock. I'll see you in the morning."

And I left him there, the love of my life, staring brokenheartedly into the flames.

_Percy POV_

I thought about what I told Elisa as I called the ocean to douse the flames. It was still weird, knowing me and Annabeth were over.

I walked back to the Poseidon cabin, ready to sleep off the craziness of the day. But before I went to sleep, I went over the day's events:

1) I flirted with Elisa on the way to Camp and loved it.

2) I had a Camp wide training session.

3) My team won in Capture the Flag.

4) The sing along at the fire was so good, the fire was 20 feet high and bright purple.

5) Annabeth and I went back to my cabin.

6) We talked and she kissed me.

7) She tried to unzip my pants.

8) I shoved her off.

9) We fought

10) We broke up.

Then I thought about the last important event of the day.

11) Elisa listened to what I had to say and that made me want to be with her.

Well, Hades! What was I supposed to now?

_Elisa POV_

I woke up, my first thought being how Percy was feeling. I wondered if he and Annabeth would stay broken up.

When I went down to the dining pavilion, everyone was whispering. When people saw me, a girl from the Aphrodite cabin ran up to me.

"Like, OMG! Did you hear what happened? Percy and Annabeth, like, totally broke up! Now you can like, date him and stuff!" She squealed.

Arrgh. I hate Aphrodite girls, when they talk about gossip. But I couldn't blame them. They got their traits from their mother, after all.

I sighed, "I know. He told me about it last night."

Her eyes widened, "So are you guys, like, dating now?"

"No. They just broke up." Duh. Who did she think I was, Percy's rebound chick? No way.

She slumped. "Oh. Okay. Well I have to go eat!" She hurried away, disappointed I had no new gossip. I sat at the Zeus table, already impatient for breakfast to end.

I knew when Percy came down for breakfast, thought this was the first time I didn't look for him. The whispers increased, and I heard angry mutterings from the Athena cabin.

I didn't look up at all during breakfast, though I knew that gave gossipers more ammo.

Krissie sat across from me, her hands covering her neck. I decided I didn't want to play a game of Guess-How-Many-Hickies-Luke-Gave-Me, so I held up my hands before she could talk.

"Whatever they're saying, it's not true."

She laughed, like it was funny. "You haven't even let me talk yet. And I know for a fast that some of it is true, so just shake your head if it isn't, okay?" I sighed in consent.

She smiled, like she was having fun. "You like Percy." When I just looked at her, she continued. "He likes you." I shrugged. She stifled a laugh, so I knew the next one was going to be completely stupid. "You and him are eloping to Vegas to get married in the Lotus Hotel."

I nearly fell off the bench laughing. "What?" I gasped. Wow. This is what I get for coming to a camp with people that have overactive imaginations. "You didn't tell me the rumors were that funny!" I told Krissie.

She finally stopped laughing, and I tried to do the same, "Those are the rumors." WE walked down to the archery range. I didn't want to see Percy in case he thought I started all the rumors or ran my mouth about last night, but I didn't want him to think I was avoiding him either. I decide I would spend the morning with Krissie and Luke, then the afternoon with Grover and Percy.

We practiced archery, Pegasus riding, and sword fighting before we went swimming. I know that a daughter of Zeus shouldn't be in Poseidon's territory, but Nico, Percy, and I were working on making our dad's less uptight. So far, Percy had the easiest job.

After we went swimming, we went into the woods to fight monsters. We were still there when the conch sounded for lunch. We raced one another to the pavilion.

We showed up, laughing and tripping over each other's feet. The Camp was still reeling over Annabeth and Percy's break up, so I attracted stares.

When I accidently bumped into Luke, a kid from the Athena table spoke up. "Now she's trying to break up Krissie and Luke? Isn't one unhappy couple enough for Elisa?"

Let me tell you this: Krissie gets jealous about certain things very easily. She looked at me, suspicion written all over her face.

I sighed, "You know I wouldn't do that to you guys. It's just a bunch of rumors coming from people with now back bone and nothing better to do." I said the last sentence loud enough for the whole pavilion to hear.

Some people shut their mouths, seeming embarrassed. The ones who didn't talked louder, acting insulted.

We sat down at our tables and ate. I received rude looks and loud whispers. Wow. The camp finally figured out that the fight was about me.

I looked over at Percy's table, and wanted to jump up and down. Tyson was here!

I ran up and hugged him, which made him jump. "Tyson! How are you?" I ignored everyone else. Tyson was my buddy, despite al the rumors flying around. Besides you had to give props to a guy whose battle cry was peanut butter.

He turned around and looked at me. "Yay! Elisa's here!" he gave me a hug, which felt like I was holding the weight of the sky.

"Hey buddy," I patted his back, "Um, hey Tyson? Can you let go now? I can't breathe."

"Oh. I am sorry," He sat back down.

I sat next to him, "What are you doing here? Are you on vacation?"

"Actually he's not. He's just here for the day. Tell her what you told me, big guy." Percy smiled at me. I looked at Tyson, relieved that Percy didn't hate me.

"I got a girlfriend!" He clapped, making it sound like it was thundering.

"That's awesome! What's her name?"

He smiled a little kid's smile, "Her name's Bertha and she's the prettiest lady Cyclops in the world!" he sang, clapping again.

I laughed, "So when do we get to meet her?"

"Right now!" He said, pulling me and Percy along. I stumbled trying to keep up with the baby Cyclops.

"She's here?" I asked Tyson.

"No!" He said. We (finally!) stopped on the beach, which made me nervous.

"Then where is she?" I asked, though I'm pretty sure I already knew.

Percy smiled, "You remember how you've always wanted to see my dad's palace?" He asked me.

I looked at him, alarmed. "I can't. I'm a daughter of Zeus."

"My dad doesn't care anymore."

"I can't breathe underwater. Even if could, the pressure would kill me."

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." He took my hand and we plunged into the surf, towards Poseidon's underwater palace.


End file.
